Patrick Star
Entrance Parachute Patrick flies down using his parachute Special Attacks Neutral B - Jellyfishing Net Patrick pulls out a JellyFishing net (which is a butterly net made of bamboo). It can be used to catch opponents and projectiles. If it is a projectile, it can be thrown back at an opponent by holding B and moving the control stick (Patrick's eyes will move in that direction to show where it will be thrown for better aim), and then releasing B to throw it. Until the projectile is thrown, Patrick will have the net out, which will half his speed. Pressing down B will put the net back in Hammerspace, releasing the projectile inside. If it's an opponent, he or she can break free from the net by simple button mashing or waiting for a few second. If the net is ripped twice, the move can't be used unless Patrick is KO'd. Move Origin This move comes from the hobby of both SpongeBob and Patrick, JellyFishing (which is basically the underwater equivalent of bug catching) first seen in Nature Pants. The net being highly breakable comes from the nets' durabilty. Instead of being made of fibers, the net seems to be made out of strings (which is suggesting from the sound effect that plays when it gets ripped). Side B - Ice Cream Patrick throws a chocolate ice cream cone. Much like Judge, the move's outcome has different chances as the table below will show. Move Origin This move comes from a running gags first appearing in Big Pink Loser, where Patrick sometimes says "Ice Cream at various times. Up B - Cannonball! Patrick does a cannonball. If he hits an opponent, he or she will get plowed into the ground. If he doesn't, it makes a splash with 2 waves emerging. The higher he is when he attacks, the longer the splash and the bigger the waves. Move Orgin In http://en.spongepedia.org/index.php?title=Pressure_(Episode) Patrick does a cannonball to get up to dry land. Down B - Slack-off Patrick takes a nap. While sleeping, Patrick's health is constantly healed. If he is hit, he wakes up. He can also wake up manually by pressing B. However, this causes one-second hitlag. Move Origin This Move comes from a running gag where Patrick is often seen sleeping. Final Smash - THIS IS PATRICK! Patrick throws a phone. If it hits an opponent, he or she will pick up the phone and ask "Is this the Krusty Krab?" (via sentence mixing). Patrick then yells "NO, THIS IS PATRICK!" and forcefully hangs up, causing the reciever to get KO'd. Hanging up also causes large shockwaves to appear on the sides that can be easily jumped over, but can cause an instant KO upon direct contact. Move Origin This move infamously comes from a scene from Big Pink Loser. Where Patrick forcefully hangs up a phone saying "This is Patrick!". KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: "Ow!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: *smack* "Ugh!" Taunts Up: looks up, "IT'S A GIRAFFE!" Sd: dances, "Go Patrick! Go Patrick!" Dn: awesome laugh Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. jumps up and down, "I win! I win! I win!" 2. "Winner! Yeah! High Score!" 3. "Uhhhhhhhhhh..." 4. (vs. SpongeBob) "Nice try, SpongeBob." Failure/Clap: Lying on the ground Failure/Clap 2: Screams and smacks into the moutain, the word "Dead" appears. Standard Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Hammer hitting Patrick's thumb shouting "Ow!" *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- Bowling Balls rolls over, hits Patrick and shouts "FINLAND!" Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: Wrench falls, hits Patrick's head and says "Where's the leak ma'am..." *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab: ??? *Pummel: ??? *Forward: NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY! *Backward: Elastic Waistband stretch *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Aerials *Netural: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Snake Codec Snake: "Is this Colonel?" Patrick: "No, this is Patrick." Snake: "Is this Mei Ling?" Patrick: "Nooo. This is Patrick." Snake: "Is this Otacon?" Patrick: "No! This is Patrick!" Character Description Patrick Star is SpongeBob's best friend. He is a dim-witted but well-meaning Starfish.He's not the smartest fish in the sea. Patrick is quite overweight and loves ice cream and many other junk foods. He is the deuteragonist of the show. He resides under a rock. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Patrick is portrayed as fat, lazy, unmannered, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. Unlike most of the other main characters, Patrick lacks a nose and possibly fingers. Rival Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *His actual eye color is hard to confirm. Reason: in SpongeBob SquarePants: Typing, he had brown eyes in the minigame Senseless Patrick. In the episode Goo Goo Gas, Infant Patrick had blue eyes. In SpongeBob's Super Bouncy Fun Time, his eye color was the same as FlutterShy's. *Patrick and SpongeBob are enemies of Ricky Caldwell and Leonidas in TKEAxTFS. *In Spongebob the Lifeguard Episode Patrick Drowns Because He Crossed The Line and Fought it Said Ice Cream Which is Strange Considering They Are in Underwater. Videos Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Starfish Category:Heros Category:Pink Category:Male Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Unhuman Category:Kid Category:Fat Category:Dumb Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Empty Slot Winner (YTPguy17) Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Skellington's Revenge Category:Tag-Team Explosions Category:Super Smash Lawl Outlaws Category:YouTube Poop Category:Stupid Characters Category:Gluttonous Category:Poet Category:Bubbles Lover Category:Characters with more than 3 victory options Category:Creepypasta'd Category:Characters who are tired of being Creepypasta'd Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Anti-Hero Category:Smash Bros Lawl Strife Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:People who Ruin Everything Category:People who love you Category:Characters Who Have a Secret Alternate Losing Pose